


“I never knew it could be this way.”

by RobinLeStrange



Series: Strike Fictober 2019 [13]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/pseuds/RobinLeStrange
Summary: Nick is congratulating Strike on finally getting it together with Robin.





	“I never knew it could be this way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not my favourite prompt and probably a bit cliche but I think it works.

Nick patted his best mate affectionately on the back. “I’m glad you two sorted things out. I can’t remember the last time I saw you look this happy.”

Strike gave his friend a huge grin, then turned his attention back to where Robin and Ilsa were sitting, giggling together over glasses of wine in the pub’s sunny beer garden.

“I never knew it could be this way,” Strike admitted, aware to his chagrin that he was blushing slightly, “All the good stuff and none of the drama.”

“She’s certainly no Charlotte,” said Nick drily.

“Thank God for that!” exclaimed Strike.


End file.
